One Mysterious Package
by DEEPDE
Summary: One late evening after a confusing realm... Finn and Jake get a visitor and a nice greeting.
1. Late Guest

**CHAPTER ONE STORY TWO**

**A Mysterious Delivery**

**There was a strange package at the door one day that was not for me IRL so I decided to make a story out of it. xXHAPPY-WHEELSXx**

**There Finn was with Jake coming back from a mirror realm they were trapped in for 4 years. (Finn now about 21) When they got back they saw a strange package stuck on the door with, a red crystal. They went inside with the package and read a note on it and it said, "I have been surrounded by these…. Machines… One, shot me in the leg…. But I haven't lost hope, I have locked myself in a starboard dormitory… I'm not sure how I even got myself to go in this Space Mining Field… *Crashing Sounds* OH DEAR GOD, TH-THEY BROKE THROUGH! GAH!" Finn and Jake were officially dumbfounded. First of all, today was a crazy day because they just got out of a mirror realm that was infested with mirror Finns and Jakes, then they got home to an old tree house, THEN they read this disturbing note and they don't know what to do with this crystal. "Let's look into it I think I see something in there." said Jake "NOO MAN!" yelled Finn. "Dude why? It's not like it's going to teleport us to the mirror realm…" "…Dude look inside it's a mirror so I would rather not tangle in this." Finn interrupted. Someone knocked at the door…**

**R&R NO TROLLING FOR THE BEST STORY EVER! LOL Seriously no trolling for my story… ANYWAYS! If you R&R I might consider making another chapter**


	2. Confusing Stuff

Finn was deeply confused about the knocking on the door because at this point all the princesses had princes, and they were the only ones that visited them so late. He opened the door and there was Marceline, the Vampire Queen! Finn was dumbfounded,  
as the Vampire Queen had... said, "MARCELINE! IT'S 1:00 IN THE MORNING!" She responded with a hiss and said,  
"Finn, i've been worried sick about you! Where were you!" Finn replied, "I've been in a mirror realm! Trapped for years!"  
The Vampire Queen didn't care WHERE he was, she just cared he was still him. With that she kissed Finn on the cheek and left.  
Finn: "JAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"  
Jake: *Runs down the stairs* "What bro!?"  
Finn: "Call of the date with Flame Princess..."  
Jake: *Spits out coffee* *Still spitting out coffee* *Yet again, spitting out coffee*

-End of Chapter 2 XXX Hey guys, I have been away for a while with college and stuff! I'm doing the best I can, I STILL LOVE ADVENTURE TIME! XXX 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note-  
HEY GUYS! It's DEEPDE here and if you want to know what happened in the ... then PM me and I will tell you! I wasn't sure if anyone would've reported me for saying... stuff...

PEACE! 


	4. This is getting wierd

Finn was confused, curious, and in love-but not with Flame Princess... but with Marceline. (Dialouge continues)  
Jake: *Spitting out coffee still, then stops* OH MY GLOB! Wait, why would you even do that?  
Finn: I like someone else... someone that has been with me forever, but I didn't know she liked me.  
Jake: Well then, who is it?  
Finn: Uhh... I think it would be better if you didn't know.  
Jake: Why?  
Finn: You wouldn't like her.  
Jake: Did Marceline tell you who liked yo- OOOOOH I KNOW WHO! Marcy likes you!  
Finn: You're ok with that?  
Jake: Who you like I like... as a friend.  
Finn: Thanks bro.  
-MEANWHILE AT ANOTHER LOCATION THAT YOU ARE PROBABLY FAMILIAR WITH-  
Marceline was in her little cave house and she was thinking about Finn too much.  
"I think I'll go to Finn's house tommorrow." She said to herself.  
-THE VERY NEXT DAY BAPABABAPADA-  
*Knocking on Finn's door*  
Finn: *Distant yelling* Jake get the door!  
Jake: *Opens door* Oh hey Marceline.  
Marcy: Hey Jake, where's Finn? *Looks past Jake, searching the room for Finn*  
Jake: Oh he's-  
Finn: Hey Marceline!  
Marcy: Hey Finn, what'cha doin'?  
Finn: Oh, nothing.  
Jake: -_- Uhh, Marceline why did you come here?  
Marcy: Oh yeah uhh wanna hang out?  
Finn & Jake: WHAT!?  
Marcy: Is it too soon?  
Finn: Too soon for what?  
Marcy: Nothing, anyways uh I guess I'll see you later. *Flies away*  
Jake: *Closes Door* Yeah, she likes you... 


End file.
